WildClan's beginning, a warriors fanfiction
by Maydog24
Summary: Wild was just another stray cat when she came to the valley. But a run-ine with a mysterious cat called Cloverpaw, tells her the hostile cats of PineClan. Wild tries to stay away from this clan stuff. So why do cats keep treating her like shes the leader of a new clan? Eventully Wild will have to make a choice. The life of a rouge, or a leader?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Pineclan

Leader:Ravanstar-sleek black she-cat

Deputy:Duskshade-Light brown tom with darker tips.

Medicine cat-Flintfleck-old gray she-cat with sad blue eyes

Warriors

Frostrock-Large white tom

Asphensplash-Grey she-cat with brown eyes

apprentice:Acornpaw-light brown tom

Bearwind-Dark grey tom

apprentice:Rabbitpaw-White tom with brown paws

Brightfire-Dark ginger she-cat

Flowerbriar- Brown she-cat with green eyes

apprentice:Driftpaw-light gray she-cat

Moleripple-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandyclaw-Pale ginger tom

Branchspot-Black tom

Slatetwig-Dark grey she-cat

Queens

Brookdream-Blue grey she-cat. Mother of Moleripple's kits Leafkit-Brown tom and Daykit-Grey she-cat with brown spots.

Fawnpoppy-Ginger tabby she-cat. Mother of Frostrock kit Eaglekit-white tom with ginger patches.

Elders

Fernglow-Beautiful grey she-cat

Wolfshadow-Black tom with white tips

Cats outside Clans

Wild-Brown tabby she-cat with a few scars.

Cloverpaw-Small grey she-cat with darker black spots.

Prolouge

The ebony she-cat sat atop the stones outside her den, looking down on her clan. Newleaf had been a good one, with Fawnpoppy's healthy litter, and the abundance of squirrels, also the weight that had been lifted off her shoulders. She shuddered thinking about it.

"Ravanstar!" Called a smooth handsome voice that the she-cat smiled to hear. A handsome brown tom with darker tips leaped up to her. "Yes Duskshade" Ravanstar replied smiling" "I was just in the Medicine den, Eaglekit's cold is getting better. Flintfleck doesn't think it will turn into Greencough."He reported.

Ravanstar tilted her head saying "Come now the Duskshade I now doesn't go checking on simple kit's colds. Why were you really in the medicine den?" Duskwater laughed "You caught me!" he said "I really just wanted to see how the old fool is doing with the lose of-" "Don't say it" Ravanstar sighed. Duskshade looked alarmed and curled his tail around her. "Don't worry Ravanstar" He purred "It was the best thing for the Clan, and for your position as Leader. Look at how much everyone respects you now!"

"I now" Ravanstar sighed "But still it fills my dreams, I see it telling me this was my undoing" "Tut tut" Duskshade clicked his tongue "A good leader doesn't dwell on the past, come now I caught a fine rabbit for us to share on patrol today, it's a large as a fox." He leaped down a looked back to Ravanstar. She laughed and followed him all memories-pleasant and painful-forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Wild stretched and yawned, it was a hot day. The kind that made all the prey spend the day in their holes. She walked sniffing for prey until she came to a large pond

thinking she could fish Wild crouched at the bank catching a glimpse of her reflection.

She was a tabby with many shades of brown streaks in her fur, evidence of her stray heritage. She had a few small scars on her face-another mark of a stray-that she had earned from her days in twoleg place.

Wild's attention snapped back on the pond, ogling her reflection would not fill her stomach. She fished for around an hour before giving up and deciding to follow the stream the fed the pond instead. She hadn't gone very far before she heard hissing. Wild looked around and spotted a small gray she-cat hissing a weasel. The Weasel didn't looked impressed and swiped at the she-cat nearly hitting her.

Wild grunted she didn't care about the she-cat but, the hissing and yowling would scare off any prey. With a screech she hurled herself onto the weasel and began clawing it. The weasel screamed and scratched Wild's underbelly he yowled and bit into the weasel's fur it screeched let go of her, and ran off.

Wild turned around to see the she-cat looking up at her with huge green eyes."There is no reason to sit there staring like a fish." she snarled at the cat "I just saved you so that you wouldn't scare all the prey with your yowls"

she turned and began to pad away, but the she-cat raced in front of her. "W-wait, who are you!" She yelped "why are you here, what clan are you from, why did you help me?!" Wild sighed. "You seem to think that just because I helped you once that I'll answer all you stupid questions." she growled "Just get lost, I don't need some nosy kit following me."

The cat huffed and said "For your information I am an apprentice, or was one. Besides it looks like you might just need my skills. Those scratches you have will get infected, unless someone with the proper skills handles them." she turned around and sighed "But really I'm just a nosy kit like you said, I'll just take my healing skills elsewhere."

Wild tensed, she had never had formal healing, and at most all she could do was clean her wounds and rest. Maybe she would just have to let this kit come along with her. "Fine" Wild relented "But no dumb questions." The she-cat beamed and dashed back to the place where the weasel attacked her and picked up a bundle of plants in her mouth. "Strange" Thought Wild "She risked life for a flower" still she didn't know anything about healing , and it would stop the cat from talking!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

 **Okay before we start this chapter I just wanted to cover some things. First of all, thank,you for reading or at least looking at my story! And remember to leave a review, even the bad ones help. Oh, by the way this story is finished, and I'll be posting one chapter everyday, so there is no wait. And I think that I forgot to do a disclaimer so here we go. I do not own or claim any of the warriors franchise. Hope that was alright, anyway enjoy the story.**

After walking awhile they came to Wild's den. It was nothing much just a hole dug out of the side of a hill, surrounded by a clearing of trees.

Wild and the cat entered the hole and Wild picked up a rabbit, the only prey she had managed to catch that day and pushed it to the she-cat who dug hungrily into it. "Must not be very good at hunting" thought Wild noting the cats thin frame, and ravenous appetite."

After the cat finished eating Wild cleared her throat and said "Well now that you're done stuffing your face with my food, it looks like you need to fulfill your end of the bargain." "Of course" said the the cat and she took a quick look at Wild's injuries before picking out a leaf from her pile.

She daintily chewed it before spitting it out onto Wild's side. Wild was surprised a how the pain vanished almost instantly. "Okay" said the cat "You need to sit still for awhile and let the juice sink in." Wild looked the cat up and down, really seeing what she looked like for the first time. She had dark grey fur and her back was covered in black markings. The she-cat had large green eyes that contrasted with her small size, and she looked about seven moons old.

"So" the she-cat said "My names Cloverpaw, what's yours?"

"Wild" the tabby said "Neat name" responded Cloverpaw "So anyway does your clan have weird names like that?" "Um...What's a clan?" Wild asked "Oh" said Cloverpaw "So your a rogue than." Wild didn't know what that was but she pressed further "So what is this 'Clan' thing that you talk so much about?"

"Well" said Cloverpaw "It's a big group of cats who care for each other and have different jobs." "Like.." said Wild "I'm getting to that!" snapped Cloverpaw "There's the Leader. They're in charge of the clan, their name ends with star, and they have nine lives." "What kind of cat would want that much responsibility?"

asked Wild. Cloverpaw wrapped her tail around herself and said "Well in a clan it's a big honor, and then there's the Deputy. They are chosen by the Leader and they take their pace after the Leader dies."

"So what's to stop the deputy from turning around and killing the Leader" Interrupted Wild again. "The Leader does their best to pick a noble and just cat" retorted Cloverpaw "Though they don't always chose right…"

Wild tilted her head and Cloverpaw shook herself saying "Oh nevermind, anyway there's also the Medicine cat who's responsible for healing and caring for their clan" "Like you" Said Wild "Oh uh yeah" said Cloverpaw "But I just uh um, picked up my skills on my own" "Spending all day flower picking, and putting leaves on cuts" said Wild "Yep, sounds useful." "Without me your wounds would be infected" Cloverpaw reminded her. Continuing, Cloverpaw said " Anyway most cats are warriors, they fight hunt and defend the clan." she wrapped her tail around her legs"And they train the apprentices, who are to old to be kits but two young to be warriors." "Like you" said Wild

"Oh uh yes I was an apprentice in my old clan." "Must have been a bad one, you were beaten by a scrawny weasel over some flowers, no wonder they kicked you out." Cloverpaw tensed "It wasn't like that!" she snapped "It-it just wasn't a good place for me so I left. "Anyway" she said going on "Queens are she-cats who are pregnant or have kits, and elders are cats who are to old to hunt"

"Wow they sound useless, why would the clan keep them around?" said Wild "That's not the point" Cloverpaw angrily "The point of a clan is to love and care for each other, not like some group of rogues who turn someone out the moment they can't hunt."

Cloverpaw sniffed Wild's wound and said "It looks like it's finished soaking" and then took of the herbs before retiring to the far side of the cave to sleep. Wild watched her for awhile before curling up herself.

As she drifted off Wild couldn't help but think of a group where everyone loved and cared for each other. "What would it be like living there?" she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"Wake up lazy-bones!" hissed Wild as she nudged Cloverpaw awake. The gray she-cat rolled over and sleepily mumbled "Flinty I'm not done collecting the Rainbow Bears yet…" Wild rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this. "I SAID WAKE UP!" she shouted and jabbed Cloverpaw with her foot.

Clover paw woke up with a start and leaped on Wild clawing at her with sheathed claws, before realizing what she was doing. "Oh uh sorry reflexis" Cloverpaw stammered as Wild got up. "It's fine" Wild said shaking herself "And besides it looks like your reflexes couldn't be bothered to unsheathe your claws"

Cloverpaw grinned sheepishly and said "So why did you wake me up so early anyway?" "If you're going to stay with me you need to hunt." said Wild. "Wait so I can stay with you?!" Cloverpaw said happily. "Just until I move on" said Wild "So don't get any ideas. Now let's go"

The cats exited the den and walked until they came to a grove of trees. Wild stiffened and dropped to the ground spotting a mouse, completely occupied foraging in the grass. "Okay" said Wild "See that mouse, I want you to catch it and show me what you've got."

Cloverpaw nodded and took of running at the mouse, who of course heard her and ducked for cover, leaving her with a mouthful of dirt.

"What was that!" said Wild angrily "Don't you know anything about hunting!?" "Well um… not really" said Cloverpaw pawing the ground sheepishly. "We'll um… in my old clan I didn't really hunt a lot." Wild just stared at the apprentice, realizing that this cat was going to be more trouble than she was worth before finally saying " Ugh… Fine I'll teach you." She walked over to Cloverpaw and dropped into a hunting position

"Okay so this is the Hunter's crouch, you get in this position whenever you are stalking prey." Cloverpaw imitated the crouch. Wild was impressed it had taken her a five tries to get the position right. "Okay" she continued "So next you approach your prey like this"

Wild moved gracefully through the grass without making and sound. Than turned to Cloverpaw and gestured for her to do the same.

Cloverpaw took off going much to fast, and made it about one fox length before tripping over her own paws. Wild rolled her eyes. Maybe Cloverpaw Wasn't as much of a natural as she had originally thought. "No, Cloverpaw" Wild said with a sigh "You need to take your time and focus on what your feet are doing" "Oh sorry" Cloverpaw blushed "I'll do better next time" "Just try make it more than six steps this time"

Despite her promise Cloverpaw didnot slow down the next time and ended up with a repeat performance. Wild had to demonstrate the crouch again and it took several tries before the apprentice was able to get it right. Then they moved onto pouncing ,with Wild setting up a stick marker that Cloverpaw had to land on. Her main pouncing technique was to sort of dash-jump forward to it. This made Wild sigh again "No Cloverpaw, that way will give the prey time to escape, unless their blind and deaf."

"We'll fine than." Said Cloverpaw. "How should I do of great and mighty one." Wild hissed a Cloverpaw "Listen do you want to learn how to hunt." Without waiting for Cloverpaw's response she continued "Use your back legs to jump higher, and land on the prey from above." Cloverpaw tried this method again, this time getting it right. "Okay" Wild said "It looks like you're finally ready to hunt without killing yourself."

So the two she-cats left to go try their luck. Cloverpaw somehow managed to mess up almost every time she hunted. First stalking the prey upwind of it, and then stepping on a twig.

Finally just as the sun was going down Cloverpaw managed to catch a small vole. It wasn't much but the gray she-cat was happy that she had done it, Wild had a thrush that she had killed in one of the many demonstrations that she had done for Cloverpaw. "It had been a lot of work." Thought Wild as she and Cloverpaw walked back.

But somehow seeing the apprentice so happy made it all work it. This strange new feeling confused Wild. In the Twolegs place her life had been a constant battle for the food scraps that her mother had managed to find with her three older brothers. She learned early on that to survive she would have to be tough and cruel. This earned her the name Wild, a name that she was proud of.

Wild also remembered the mysterious dream with the Long-haired white she-cat telling her to travel to this forest. And so she had come here a scrawny wild rogue who nobody loved and loved nobody. But there was something, something warm and comforting about Cloverpaw that made Wild feel like there was something more to life than just fighting.

As they returned to the den Wild snapped out of her reverie and entered dropping her kill, Cloverpaw did the same and eagerly dug in. When they had finished Cloverpaw looked at the pile of feathers from the thrush and said "You know where I was from we would take feathers off the birds we killed and use them to line our nests."

"Hmm" Said Wild "I guess we could try it." She assisted Cloverpaw as the small she-cat wove the feathers into the pile of moss that was Wild's bed. When she was done she stepped back and said "Well it looks like there's only enough feathers for your nest, could I maybe sleep with you just this one night?" She looked up at Wild with sad imploring eyes. "All right, but if you snore I'll claw you!" Cloverpaw ignored the threat and leaped in the nest, and rolled around.

"Wow it's so comfy" she squealed. Wild got down next to her and Cloverpaw snuggled close. Wild had to admit that there was something comforting about the little cat's warmth of her fur. I reminded her of her mother and something she couldn't name, but desperately seemed to yearn for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Surprisingly it was Cloverpaw who got up first the next day. Wild awoke to see her sitting and waiting patiently. "Umm how long were you staring at me" Wild asked a tad disturbed

"Oh not for very long" Cloverpaw said "Anyway I had an idea, what if we gathered some herbs today, just in case. I know a great spot in the meadow!" "Tell you what." Wild said with a yawn. "You do that, and I'll hunt." "Oh okay." said Cloverpaw looking a little disappointed.

"Well bye then." She shouted over her shoulder as she dashed away. Wild watched her go. Without noticing what she was doing a thought slipped across her mind. "I hope she doesn't hurt herself" then shook her head. Since when did she care about that scrawny furball? Wild set off -she had wasted enough time thinking about Cloverpaw-to the stream. She hunted for roughly an hour, and managed to catch three fish before she was startled by a yowl.

Wild turned to see Cloverpaw running toward her and stop, gasping for breath. "Cloverpaw what is it!" Wild said "C-cat field hurt." "Cloverpaw slow down" Wild said "Just breathe and tell me what happened."

"I-I was in the field and I saw a cat he was hurt, and I couldn't help him myself please! We need to bring him back to the den!" "Are you mousebrained?!" Wild hissed. "We can't take in another mouth to feed! "Please!" Begged Cloverpaw. "He'll die if we don't help" She looked up at Wild with big sad eyes.

"Ugh fine" Wild relented, and followed Cloverpaw back to the meadow. Sure enough there was an injured tom laying there. He was brown with a white underbelly, feet,face, and tail tip. His side had several large claw marks on it. Wild sniffed him carefully before hefting him on her back. Straining from the weight Wild managed to carry him back to the den and drop him on her nest.

Cloverpaw immediately went to work, preparing herbs and applying them. Wild was impressed,

Cloverpaw might be a total flop when it came to hunting but she sure did know how to heal. Suddenly Wild remembered the fish she had caught and dashed back to the stream to get them. She was lucky that nothing had taken them, and walked back to camp with her prizes.

When she returned the tom's eyelids were fluttering and and he was coughing.

"Shhh" said Cloverpaw "Don't move to much or the herbs will come off" "Where am I?" the tom asked "You're in my den" Wild said entering "And you're only here because softy here couldn't bear to see you die." Cloverpaw rolled her eyes and said "I'm Cloverpaw and this sweet cat is Wild. We found you passed out in the meadow. Anyway what's your name"

"Oh m-my name is Grasswhisker." He said "So you must be from a clan then!" Cloverpaw asked, her eyes lighting up "Oh yes" Grasswhisker replied "But we split up, me and my mate Stormflower were traveling in search of a new clan, when we were attacked by a group of cats and split up." "Wait" said Cloverpaw "What did the cats look like?"

"We'll I only remember the leader" said Grasswhisker "He was a tanish brown cat and his tips were dark brown, he had sort of an arrogant aura around him, and the other cat's seemed to obey him." Cloverpaw shifted on her paws nervously "I- I have to go" she said and picked up one of the fish, before dashing off. "What was that about?" Asked Grasswhisker curiously. "Beats me" Said Wild "But Cloverpaw's a strange cat, now come on let's eat." she said nudging the fish toward him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

"Wild" Wild rolled her eyes in annoyance, it was Grasswhisker again here to ask some stupid question about the valley. Sure he had been a good hunter in the past few days. But honestly, he was getting to be as bad as Cloverpaw. "I um have something to ask of you." "What is it" Wild hissed "Make it quick." "We'll you remember my mate, Stormflower?" Wild thought of the she-cat the Grasswhisker had briefly mentioned in his story. "What of her." said Wild

"She-she's was close to giving birth when we were separated, and I think she'll die if she has to do it on her own. I saw the direction that she run of to,the Twoleg camp. Really I'm begging you" He looked Wild strait in the eye "Will you help me save her?" "What?! Of course not!" Wild hissed "I'm not risking my life so that I can help some cat I barely, now rescue a mate that he can just replace!" Grasswhisker's fur flared and he retorted.

"How can you say that?! Stormflower means more to me than any cat in the world. I can't just replace her!" "Oh please" said Wild laughing cruelly "It happens all the time with the strays. Tom say that he'll never leave this she-cat, then he sees the new abandoned persian kittypet and it's heartbreak forrest for her!" "Yeah well this isn't Twoleg place. Here in the forest when a cat say 'I love you' they mean it!" Grasswhisker was shouting now "Of course I wouldn't expect some rouge to understand love!" He finished before dashing off.

Wild sat stunned, as Cloverpaw came and sat next to her. "Wow that's a new low for you." she said "Um excuse me." Wild said still shocked from Grasswhiskers outburst.

"Well excuse you, but Grasswhisker has been helpful and kind the past few days, and now he's asking you to help him get back to his true love." Cloverpaw pause for breath before going on. "And not only do you refuse him, but you also break his heart. Yeah that's definitely a new low." "Yeah that's still not going to get me to help him" said Wild

"You know" said Cloverpaw craftily "Maybe if you help him, he just might decide to stay with Stormflower and leave you in peace." Wild thought this carefully over and said "That, is something I will work for." And dashed off to find Grasswhisker. She found him sitting by the pond looking into it sadly. "Come to rub it in" he said when he sall Wild. "No" Wild said sitting next to him "I've come to apologize. I can see how much Stormflower means to you, and Cloverpaw will do anything to see that two 'tragic' lovers get reunited." Wild rolled her eyes but went on "Still we'll help I you don't know what Cloverpaw's like when she's mad.

Grasswhisker looked stunned but finally managed to say "Oh oh thank you, thank so much I'll never be able to repay you tha-." "Save it for when we get you mate back." Wild said. Grasswhisker nodded quickly, and the two walked back to camp in silence


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Wild yawned and stretched, they had gotten up early in the morning so that they could find Stormflower when it was still light. The other cats were tired to and Cloverpaw keep blinking as she prepared the bundles of herbs that she said would ward off hunger.

"Okay done" Cloverpaw finally said and pushed a bundle toward each cat. As wild bit in, she couldn't help but gag at the bitter taste. Cloverpaw looked at her and sniggered. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the herbs are kind of bitter." she said with a coy smile.

Wild finished the herbs and glared at Cloverpaw, as they started off. They came to the meadow where Cloverpaw found Grasswhisker and let him take the lead. They followed him into the woods carefully staying away from the area, where Grasswhisker had met the hostile cats. The forest was vast so it took a good part of the day before they reached Twoleg place.

Cloverpaw and Grasswhisker gaped at the tall silver twoleg dens, but Wild was used to them she found a break in the silver twoleg thing called a fence and the groups wormed inside. Suddenly Grasswhisker perked up. "I-I can smell Stormflower she went this way" he said and took of. Wild and Cloverpaw had to push to keep up with the tom, until they finally came to a hole dug out under an abandoned twoleg nest.

Grasswhisker darted toward it, but then two cats came out. A light grey tom, and a pure white she-cat hissed a them. All three cats go into a fighting position, and it looked like this was going to turn into an all out bloodbath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Then a small voice called out from inside the hole "Grasswhisker?" "StormFlower." Grasswhisker breathed, and pushed past the two surprised cats into the hole. Wild followed him inside, where he was nuzzling a heavily pregnant she-cat sitting in a nest in the corner of the den.

The she-cat was dark grey with a white chest and amber eyes. Overall she was quite pretty, Wild guess that this was the talked up Stormflower. "Um Stormflower who is this" The she-cat asked entering the den "It's fine Willow" said Stormflower "This is my mate that I've been telling you so much about. Remember"

The two cats looked sheepish until the tom spoke up "We'll what about these other cats?" "These are my friends" Said Grasswhisker "The brown one is Wild and the apprentice is Cloverpaw. They helped me find my way to you."

"I see" Said Stormflower "We'll these are my friends. The she-cat is Willow and the grey one is Pebble. They took me in and protected me."

"Yeah" said Pebble "We found her wandering outside, and Willow started crying about how bad she felt for her." "Hey, if I remember you were to one crying" said Willow batting Pebble with and paw and getting a laugh from him.

"Wild" said Cloverpaw "I think that we should give the Grasswhisker and Stormflower some space, they have a lot to catch up on." "Oh yeah" Said Willow "Me and Pebble will go find some food, we're getting low." The two loners exited the den and ran of.

Then Wild and Cloverpaw followed, sitting by the entrance. "Huh you actually helped somebody else out for once." said Cloverpaw "Maybe I was wrong about you after all."

Wild snorted "We both know that I'm just trying to get rid of Grasswhisker." "Maybe" said Cloverpaw. "Or maybe you just pretend to be a jerk so nobody knows how vulnerable you are." Wild tensed but tried to hide it "You do know how stupid you sound right now right?" "But you know it's true" said Cloverpaw "and you're just trying to make look like noth-" But she never go to finish her sentence because at that moment Grasswhisker shot out of the den and shouted "STORMFLOWER'S KITS ARE COMING!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Cloverpaw ran into the hole "I've done this kind of thing before." she said "I can help"

Wild hung back at the the den entrance with Willow and Pebble. They waited in absolute silence with rigged posture, even though Wild barely knew Stormflower she could sense to tension in the air.

After a while had passed Willow said "Something's wrong it shouldn't be taking this long." "I'll go check said Wild, entering the den. She was greeted by Stormflower laying on her side gasping for breath, while Cloverpaw frantically pushing on her stomach. "Wh-what happened" Wild said horrified by Stormflower's pain. "Something's wrong with the kit's" said Grasswhisker who had been sitting next to Stormflower "Their stuck inside of her.I-I think both my die" he sobbed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Cloverpaw muttered pushing harder on Stormflower's side "Wild, I need your help come help Stormflower to breath while I look at the kit." Wild took over Cloverpaw's position as the gray she-cat moved over to the kit. Wild's panic was almost overwhelming. Cloverpaw examined the stuck kit, and then said "Just as I thought, the kit is stuck in sideways. I could try to fix it, but that would be risky." Grasswhisker looked conflicted. "If it might save them" he said " Then yes...lets try it." Cloverpaw carefully pawed the kit, she pushed it around until it popped out. The kit was quickly followed by another. Soon both kits were sucking at their mother's side, who was much more comfortable now. "Oh Cloverpaw thank you" she said "You've saved me and my kit's lives." "I agree" said Grasswhisker "Thank you, I thought that I would loose my beloved just moments after finding her again.

"I think that the happy couple need some space" said Wild nudging Cloverpaw out of the den. As they emerged Willow and Pebble greeted them. "Hey Cloverpaw we heard what you did in there" said Pebble "It was really cool!" "Oh it was nothing" Cloverpaw shyly responded " Don't be so modest." Wild said nudging her " You went with your gut, and saved Grasswhisker's family." Cloverpaw blushed then suddenly said "I am getting kinda hungry now that I think about it." Wild almost smiled, she had to laugh at the cats randomness. Now that she thought about it she was getting kinda hungry too. "Yeah" said Willow "We haven't eaten all day. Let's see what we can find!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

The cats set off in search of food. This turned out to be harder than expected. Cloverpaw wouldn't eat anything from a dumpster, and all the rats and pigeons were gone, which eventually let the cat's to a place that smelled of fish. The place was near the river, and twolegs swarmed all over it. The fish themselves were caught in clear tendril mesh's."Oh wow" Said Cloverpaw " I would eat one of those huge twoleg fish any day" "Now that you mention it" said Wild "If we got one of those fish we could take it back for Stormflower!"

"That would be great" said Pebble "But how are we going to get one? Those twolegs are tricky about their fish." "Me and Pebble have lived here for seasons, and we've never been able to get one." "Oh I have a plan" said Wild coyliy."

A short time later, the cat's were cornered by an angry twoleg with a large fish in their jaws, after they had ducked behind piles of fish and snuck up on the pile they wanted. Everything was going according to plan until Cloverpaw tripped right into the twolegs line of sight "Umm Wild." she said "About that plan you had? "Oh uh RUN!" Wild shouted.

The cat's took off through the harbor with the angry twoleg on their tail. Soon more twolegs had joined in on the chase. The heavy fish weighed the cat's down and they weren't used to running in unison. Then Wild had an idea, she leaped up on a mesh full of fish and cut it open with her claw, the fish went spilling out prompting enraged yowls from the twolegs. Wild run back to the group. The distraction gave the cats enough time to escape.

By the time they managed to get back to the den the sun was setting. Both wild and Cloverpaw entered to den, dragging the fish. Stormflower squealed happily "Oh how did you get it" she said "It was all Wild's idea" said Cloverpaw happily "When the twolegs were chasing us, she knocked a pile of fish in front of them and we escaped."

"You know, Willow and Pebble had schemed, for days trying to get a fish" said Stormflower "At one point they tried climbing on the those trendle mesh things to get one. Willow got tangled so bad that a twoleg had to help her free. Than she clawed him in the face and bolted." Grasswhisker laughed and said "Stormflower's been telling me so many stories from her time here, but Wild there was something she wanted to ask you."

Stormflower nodded and said "The twoleg camp is a nice place, but I don't want my kit's to grow up here. I want them to grow up in the forest like me and Grasswhisker did. So please,will you let me take my kit's to live with you?" "I want to come to!" Willow said bouncing "Stormflower's my best friend, I would never leave her." "I guess this means I coming to?" Said Pebble giving a mock sigh "Only if you want to find a new hunting partner" giggled Willow. "Now wait" said Wild 'I haven't decided yet if you can come to the valley with us." "But you're going to say yes, or face my wrath" said Cloverpaw screwing her face up adorably. "Oh fine than." Wild said relenting. Then Cloverpaw noticed the kits "They're so cute" she squealed looking at them. Wild looked at the kits to, one was a large brown tabby tom-the one who had gotten stuck-and the other was a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Thank you." said Stormflower "I'm going to call the tom Beaverkit, and the she-cat Emberkit" "They're beautiful dear but you need to eat" said Grasswhisker pushing the fish to Stormflower.

"Grasswhisker's right" said Cloverpaw " You need to keep your milk rich for the kits." " And you need some rest for tomorrow's journey" said Wild pushing a reluctant Cloverpaw out of the den. Where she sall Willow and Pebble huddled under a twoleg discard hole. She and Cloverpaw joined them, and fell asleep to the quiet rumbling of twoleg place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Soon the next morning everyone was on their way back to the valley. Stormflower and Grasswhisker each carried a kit, and they walked in pairs. Wild and Cloverpaw in front Grasswhisker and her mate in the middle, and Pebble and Willow bringing up the rear.

Wild was amused at the city cat's reactions the the forest, they found each flower wonderful, and each tree a mystery. After walking a while the cat's stopped at sunhigh. Both the kit's were snuggled against their mother despite the heat, and the other cat's where fawning over them. Wild looked at the scene for a minute and then left to go hunt, know that the cat's would be hungry. After hunting a rabbit and a bird wild walked back to the group her mouth full. Than tensed upon smelling unfamiliar cats.

She prowled towards the clearing to see everyone except for Cloverpaw surrounded by a group of six cats. Than Wild noticed the leader. He was a tan brown cat with dark brown tips, the one Grasswhisker had told them about. The said tom was talking to Grasswhisker in a low voice, and ild couldn't make out what he was saying, Stormflower was huddled around her kits and Willow and Pebble were on either side of her.

Wild racked her brain for a solution to this problem she couldn't just run in there, nor could she distract all the cat's at once. Than she knew what she had to do. Carefully she slunk up on the leader readied herself and the pounched. The tom yowled in surprise and the other cat's tensed. Suddenly to Wild's shock the cat flipped her off of him and into the ring of cat's. "Hmm what's this Grasswhisker. A pitiful attempt to escape. Silly you noone tresspasess on PineClan's land twice and get's away with it!" "P-please" Grasswhisker begged "You've toyed with us enough just let us go."

"Enough? Oh hardly. You know what the price is after we let you live last time." Grasswhisker sobbed as a black tom and a grey she-cat yanked Stormflower up and each grabbed one kit, and presented them to the leader.

"Hmm such fine kits. I wonder which one I should take." "No. please" cried Stormflower. "You put those kits down right now" said Wild through gritted teeth "just who do you think you are anyway. "Well since you asked, my name is Duskshade I'm the deputy of PineClan whose territory you're on. Personality I think it's best for Grasswhisker to explain the rules."

Wild turned to a shaking Grasswhisker whos said "Th-the first time we came here they said that that the price for trespassing is… a life!" "Yes" said Duskshade "We let you off easy that time but now we will be taking one of these fine kits. Don't worry we have some excellent queens in PineClan. Or I might be lining my nest with kitten fur." He chuckled. Then the bush's rustled and a tortoiseshell she-cat leaped on them to pull out a struggling Cloverpaw.

Duskshade looked surprised to she her, but managed to get his expression make to mild amusement. Saying "Cloverpaw what a surprise to see you here, we all thought you were dead. Well you will be dead after Ravanstar get's her claws on you." As Cloverpaw stiffened and snapped at him he turned back to Wild and said "I'll make a deal with you. If you give us the apprentice then we will let your group go free."

Wild looked at Cloverpaw, than at the kits then back to her group. "Can we talk it over?" she asked "Fine" said Duskwater "But make it quick." Wild huddled the group together and begin to whisper to them, they all nodded unsure.

Then Wild approached Duskshade "We have our answer. We will give you...NOBODY" She screeched at the top of her lung, and before Duskshade had time to react she leaped on top of them the other cat's doing the same to the cat's holding their friends. Quickly the group picked up the kits and ran for their lives in the confusion. Then Duskshade shouted out "Idiots! They're getting away!" enraged PineClan gave group ran harder than they had ever run before. Finally after they had crossed a stream they managed to lose their pursuers.

As the cat's heaved they walked back in silence. Wild still thinking about what Duskshade had said about Cloverpaw.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Back at camp Wild found Cloverpaw, securing leaves on a bush. With the addition of Stormflower, her kits,Willow, and Pebble the den was now to small to accommodate all of them and Wild,Cloverpaw,Pebble, and Willow were going to stay in under the bush. "Hey" said Wild startling Cloverpaw "Relax it's just me" she said.

Wild sat next to Cloverpaw and continued "I have a few questions, about your past and that Duskwater who recognized you." "Oh uh" said Cloverpaw "Well you see I umm once just trespassed on PineClan's territory. You now nothing serious."

She finished with an anxious smile. "Come on Cloverpaw" said Wild "We've gone to far for secrets now." "Okay fine" Cloverpaw sighed "But if I tell you, I tell everyone."

They found the remaining cats in the den, and explained the situation to them. Soon everyone was sitting in a semicircle around Cloverpaw.

"Once in PineClan there was a she-cat named Ravandawn, she was the deputy. One day a passing rouge named Astuto came to their territory. Everyone in the clan thought that he was trouble, everyone except for Ravandawn. She liked how brave and cunning he was. Soon she began sneaking out to meet him, they became friends and then lovers. Soon however it was discovered that Astuto was stealing prey for PineClan and they drove him away. This wrecked Ravandawn, especially since she was pregnant with Astuto kits. In PineClan everyone scorned her, and it seemed like the stand-in deputy Bearheart would be picked to replace her. Ravandawn sunk deeper and deeper into her depression. Soon afterwards she had a kit, a kit named Cloverkit."

The cats gasped, but Cloverpaw shot the a look and went on with her story. "Ravandawn planned that she would leave the clan and hunt for Astuto after the kit became an apprentice. However she was approached by a young tom named Duskshade. He told her that he could make her leader and end the gossip about her kit, if she made him deputy. Ravandawn readily agreed. Soon after both the leader, than and Bearheart went on a patrol. Tragically the leader fell into the river. Bearheart drowned trying to save him. All the clan wept except for the two murderers. The next day Duskshade declared that Ravandream should be the new leader. The other cat's argued saying that she was a nursing queen, but Duskshade rebuted those question's, saying that Cloverkit was old enough to eat solid food. Another queen would care for her! So with all questions answered the cats of PineClan begrudgingly made Ravandream leader. Most cats did find it strange that upon her first act as leader Ravanstar made Duskshade deputy, but they stayed quiet. Ravanstar brought strength to PineClan through many new ideas inspired by Duskshade. Soon there was the harsher penalty for trespassing, and all rumors about the leader were put to rest. By this time Cloverkit was to become an apprentice, she chose the path of a medicine cat. However the leader and deputy became paranoid of Cloverpaw. Flintfleck never seemed to really believe the story about the death, and could be filling Cloverpaw's head with lies. She could even have been planning to overthrow them. So without a second thought, Ravanstar ordered her own daughter killed. The next day Duskshade took Cloverpaw for a walk when they got to the cliff, he shoved her off. He knew that nobody would question him, he was the deputy, and everybody respected him. However Cloverpaw didn't die, she was lucky enough to land in a pond. There she survived for a week eating crowfood, but her wounds didn't heal. So she went up the stream to hunt for herbs. She was attacked by a weasel but then was saved by a passing rouge." Cloverpaw finished looking straight at Wild. Suddenly Cloverpaw began to cry and Wild moved over so sit next to her a groom her fur, quietly purring.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

The next morning after the story. Wild and Cloverpaw we're going hunting for the many mouths to feed. Grasswhisker was Teaching Willow and Pebble to hunt, while Stormflower watched to kits. So that meant Wild was stuck helping Cloverpaw master hunting. Not that she minded, Wild had to admit that she was becoming fond of the little cat, she was almost like a sister to her.

"Okay" said Wild "See that vole over there?" Cloverpaw nodded "I want to to catch it" As the apprentice stalked the vole Wild could hold back a smile. Cloverpaw had come to far in her training, now she looked confident and-"Wild help!" Wild snapped out of her thought too see that there was a river behind the bush they were hunting at. Wild cursed herself for not noticing it and searched the river for Cloverpaw.

She spotted her, flailing the current. Wild immediately dove in and was hit with the shock of how cold the water was. With her eyes focused on Cloverpaw she fought the current to reach her. When she finally made it to her the apprentice had stopped thrashing as was now quiet, Wild hoped that she was still alive as she grabbed her scruff and pulled her to the bank.

Than she was hit by a stray branch, and let go of Cloverpaw. The gray she-cat sank beneath the surface, and Wild dove down in a panic. She felt through the river for a few heart stopping moments before finding Cloverpaw again. With a fiery determination she pulled Cloverpaw to land.

When on the bank the apprentice coughed up some water before her eyelids fluttered open. Wild curled herself around Cloverpaw and began furiously grooming her "Hey now that tickles!" Cloverpaw giggle then began coughing again "Shh" said Wild calmly "It's going to be okay" then almost to herself she added "Little sister"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

As Wild and Cloverpaw walked back into camp giggling, Wild froze at the sight of four new cats. A ginger tabby she-cat, a dark brown old tom,a golden she-cat and a light grey tom. "Oh Wild" Grasswhisker said happily "While hunting we found some cat's from me and Stormflower's old clan! Meet Seedberry-the grey cat, Elmface-the brown one,Cederpetal-the golden cat, and Vixenfur-the ginger one. Seedberry nodded and stepped forward saying 'Grasswhisker told us all about what a great and noble leader you are." "Well I wouldn't say that I'm really a leader." said Wild "But of course you are!" said Cederpetal "You make such great plans!"

"We would be honored to be in this clan" rasped Elmface "Yes, we'd love be warriors here!" said Vixenfur. "L-leader, warriors, clan." stammered Wild "Excuse me I need to go". Wild dashed off into the woods, leaving the cats confused and looking at each other.

Finally Cloverpaw volunteered to go look for her. She found Wild sitting by the stream, when she noticed Cloverpaw she looked up happily. "Oh Cloverpaw, great timing" she said "I've decided. This place is getting to crowded so I'm leaving, and you can come with me!" "Wait what?!" Cloverpaw stammered "How can you leave!? You're in charge of the group we need you!"

Wild looked troubled "We both know I'm not a clan cat Cloverpaw." she said "I'm just not made to be in large groups." "Yes you are!" said Cloverpaw with with tears in her eyes "You are just to selfish to be there, because you know that everyone thinks of you as the leader. You don't want that responsibility."

Wild was taken aback by the ferocity in the young cats voice, she angrily responded. "You don't know anything about me! I don't have to stay here!" "We'll fine then I'll stay here!" said Cloverpaw

"At least I care enough to stay!" Cloverpaw turned around and ran back to camp.

Wild's pelt burned as she set off in the opposite direction. "Stupid Cloverpaw!" she thought

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." but as Wild walked, a little voice inside seemed to try and pull her back to the group. However Wild ignored it. She knew she could never go back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

After walking for awhile Wild noticed that it was starting to rain, hard. She rushed to find cover. There seemed to be nothing but a small cave anywhere. As Wild ran into the cave she gasped. Its walls were covered in many crystals that shone like stars. She then felt tired and curled up near the side of the cave. Just as she was falling asleep, a voice said "Just what are you doing so far from home?"

Wild leaped up to see a large longhaired white she cat, whose pelt sparkled staring at her. "Y-you" said Wild recognizing the she-cat as the one who had told her to come to the forest in a dream. "Yes, I never thought it would come to this." said the she-cat "My name is Flowercloud, I was the first medicine cat of PineClan." "But you should be dead than." said Wild "I am" Flowercloud said "But my spirit lives on. I am a warrior of StarClan." "Your real." said Wild with eyes wide "I thought that the StarClan, stories Cloverpaw told me where just superstition."

"Yes we are real." Flowercloud said "But that is not why I am here, you see Wild you must return to your group and become the leader. It is your destiny." "Why should I listen you." Wild grumbled "Why can't I choose what It do with my life." "You mean waste it wandering through the unown, instead of bringing your friends together to in a home where they can be safe." hissed Flowercloud "They don't need me to do that!" Wild hissed back.

"They will never survive the wrath of Pineclan without you! As we speak Duskshade and Ravanstar plan to destroy them. You know that they will have no mercy." "Why do you care Wild grumbled "Don't you want your clan to win?" "PineClan has been corrupted" said Flowercloud with pain in her voice "It is now a symbol of fear and brutality. We need you and your friends to help save it."

"We'll I'm sorry but I am not the cat for the job." said Wild wrapping her tail around herself "Get someone who is brave, and strong." "You're exactly the cat for the job."

said Flowercloud sitting next to her." We've been watching you ever since you first showed promise as a kit." Than a Flowercloud stood up and said "Still we can reason with you, but we can't control you. In the end only you decide." Flowercloud moved away. Wild sat still deep in thought. Than she abruptly stood up. "I choose my friends" she whispered.

"What was that" said Flowercloud turning around "I said I choose my friends!" Wild said almost shouting. Flowercloud smiled "Very well than" she said "But before you return we must give you a gift." Suddenly, hundreds of starry cats appeared on the ledges around the cave. Wild gasped, as Flowercloud said "To make you an official leader, we are going to give you nine lives. Normally we would have cats you know give them, but on short notice others will have to suffice." Flowercloud stepped in front of Wild "I shall start it." She touched her nose it Wild, and a shock went through her body. "With this life I give you courage, to face your foes and yourself." Flowercloud said as she stepped away, and a small red she-cat took her place "Hello" she-said "I am Fleetstep." she touched Wild's nose "With this life I give you strength, use it to defend your clan, and always remember that it may come from unlikely places." Wild smiled as Fleetstep reminded her of Cloverpaw. Next came a dark brown tabby tom "I am Mossynight." he said "And with this life I give you intelligence. Always remember to stop and think even in the heat of battle."Suddenly it seemed that the world was so much sharper and clear, but maybe that was her imagining. Behind him came a lovely dark blue she-cat "My name is Bluewish." she said tenderly "With this life I give you love. Treat the clan as if they are your kits." Wild felt as if the warmness from Bluewish was seeping into her at that moment. Next was a tan tom "The names Seedjump," he said informally "With this life I give you humor. Remember to smile when things seem rough." Wild giggled at the glares, that Seedjump was getting from the older cats. Following him was a big dark ginger tom "You can call me Adderstone" he said warmly. 'With this life I give you loyalty. Always remember who your friends are. With that Wild felt an even stronger desire to return to her friends, but she had to get her other lives. A golden she-cat padded up her, and boldly said "Hey, I'm Yellowpool!" She touched her nose to Wilds."With this life I give you determination. Never ever give up!" Wild felt her pelt burn with enthusiasm. Following Yellowpool was a small black she-cat "Oh uh hi, I'm called Blackspeck." Then timidly touched Wild's nose "With this life I give you mercy, Never hurt a beaten cat. Wild felt her heart surge with love and forgiveness, as Blackspeck backed away. The final cat was a huge brown tom, with black markings. He lowered his head to Wild and said "Wild I am Pinestar, the founder of PineClan. With this life I give you honnor. Always do the right thing." Wild felt herself grow stronger with the life. Than Pinestar whispered to her "Please, help my clan save itself." Before he boomed in a loud powerful voice "Wild from this point on I pronounce you Wildstar. Use your lives to serve your clan."" Wildstar, Wildstar" the StarClan cats chanted. Wildstar's heart blazed with pride. She made a promise to herself and her clan "Don't worry Cloverpaw." she thought "I coming back for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Wildstar took off back towards the camp, even though it was pouring rain. All that she could think about was seeing her friends again. However she noticed that the river was suring over its banks.

Soon she had come back to the camp, Wildstar gasped. Where there had once been a clearing there was now a pond, the camp had been flooded. Wildstar frantically ran around the perimeter of the area, and spotted Cloverpaw on top of the den. Wildstar stretched out her legs and leaped to Cloverpaw. She gasped as she saw Wildstar. "Wild." Cloverpaw gasped "What are you doing here? I thought you left!"

"I could never leave you." Wildstar purred "And also it's Wildstar now." Cloverpaw's eyes went wide but Wildstar said "No time to explain, do you know where everyone else is." Cloverpaw gulped and shook her head "No, but I saw the directions they went in." she said shakily. "Okay then." said Wildstar "We will just have to track them down.

They couldn't have gone far." The pair then hunted around the area. Until they found a tall tree that smelled of Pebble and Willow.

Sure enough the loners were up in that three. "Hey up there!" shouted Cloverpaw "The storms over, you can come down now!" After they came down they noticed Wildstar "What's she doing here?" Pebble hissed "I thought that she left forever?"

"I'm sorry that I did that." Wildstar said looking him in the eye "But we need to move forward to grow stronger together. "Move on?" Hissed Willow her voice dripping with sarcasm "After what you did? After we were left wondering what we did wrong? Cloverpaw sobbed all day. Than when the storm came we had no idea what we should do and we scattered. So me and Pebble have spent the last hour up in that tree not knowing what we were going to do next. All because of you Wild." Willow took a step towards Wildstar. "Great mousetails I missed you." She said nuzzling Wildstar's side.

Wildstar nuzzled her back. "So you're not mad at me?" she asked "Oh we are" said Pebble "But we chose to forgive and move on." Wildstar almost teared up at the brave words. "Come on" she said "We don't have all day to reunite, we need to find the others." The others nodded. They traked the faint scent of Grasswhisker and his family, until they found him garding a shallow hole. He first hissed and then looked shocked at the sight of Wildstar "W-wild what are you doing here!?" Wildstar rolled her eyes and said "If I had a mouse for every cat who asked me that I could feed every cat in the forest."Cloverpaw stepped on Wildstars foot to signal her annoyance.. "Are Stormflower and the kits in there?" She asked changing the subject. "Of course" Grasswhisker nodded.

"What's all this" said Stormflower coming out of the hole. "Wild oh my Wild!" "It's me." Wild purred. "Now come on we have the rest of the clan to save." They found the remaining warriors in various locations. Then they all headed back to the camp together. A surprising amount had drained from it, but it was still damp. Wildstar leaped to the top of the den. "Hey everyone." she called, everyone's attention snapped to her. "Now that I have returned, there are a few announcements I have to make. While I was gone StarClan spoke to me." the cats eyes went wide as she continued "They told me to return to you. But also they told me that we must become a clan, and...and they gave me nine lives. My name is know Wildstar." All the cats gasped and Seedberry stood up. "Why should we believe you?" he asked. Cloverpaw stood up "Why shouldn't we? She's the best leader here, and I want to be in this clan. So Wildstar count me in!"

Wildstar smiled at the little cat, she always stayed stuck to beside her. Grasswhisker stood up next "Cloverpaw's right" he said "Wildstar you helped me get my family back, I can never repay you for that. I will join your clan." "I could never leave you Grasswhisker." Stormflower piped up "And besides I would love to raise my kits in this clan." "Count us in to!" Pebble said. Eventually with some persuasion from Cloverpaw everyone agreed to join the new clan.

Wildstar looked fondly at her new clan, but she had work to do. "Cloverpaw come here" she said. Cloverpaw came and looked up a Wildstar. "Cloverpaw I know that you are only eight moons old, but we need your skills. From this moment on you shall be known as Cloverleaf, StarClan honors your kindness and intelligence." Cloverleaf looked happy as Wildstar went on "If you are willing, I pronounce you WildClan's first medicene cat." Cloverleaf looked surprised "But Wildstar, I don't have a complete knowledge of healing." she said "It's the best we can do right now." Wildstar assured her.""Cloverleaf!" the cats cheered. Next she said "Grasswhisker,come here!" Wildstar looked down at him and said "I pronounce you deputy of WildClan, do you accept?"

"Oh of course!" said Grasswhisker "What an honor." Finally Wildstar turned to Pebble and Willow "Is it your wish to join this clan?" she asked "Yes" they said "Then from now on Pebble you shall be known as Pebblepond StarClan honors your loyalty, and serenity." said Wildstar than turning to Willow "Willow from now on you will be known as Willowblossom, for your energy and love." "Pebblepond! Willowblossom!" the cats shouted! Wildstar looked down at her new clan and made a final announcement "Now let us sleep for the first time as WildClan!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Wildstar looked out at her clan. Everything was as it should be Grasswhisker, was returning from a hunting patrol. Willowblossom and Pebblepond were sparing. And Elmface and Vixenfur were patching up the dens. All the water had gone now, and WildClan was fixing the damage. She saw Cloverleaf walking over to her. "How goes the herb hunting?" she asked "Good" said Cloverleaf "Lots of herbs grown in the meadow. I'm completely stocked with dandelion and burnet. But the things that grown in the twoleg gardens, you know cat-mint and chamomile. I can't seem to find those." "We'll work it out." said Wildstar nudging Cloverleaf's shoulder "When have you ever let me down? Cloverleaf nodded. Out of nowhere Stormflower tumbled out of the den. "Have you seen Beaverkit and Emberkit!" she asked them. Both the she-cats shook their heads. The commotion attracted Grasswhisker over "What did the kits do this time?" he purred." "They're gone." sobbed Stormflower "We were taking a nap, and they must have snuck away, and I can find them anywhere!" Her fear was spreading to Grasswhisker. He turned to Wildstar and said "Wildstar can I have a patrol to search the territory for my kits?" "Of course." she said "I will come to." Wildstar leaped down. "Count me in." said Cloverleaf joining her." "Pleased hurry." Stormflower pleaded. "Calling all cats!" shouted Wildstar." The cats all gathered around the sobbing Stormflower. "The kits have gone missing! Get their scent from the nursery and find them!" A few minutes later every cat in the clan was scouring the forest for the kits. They were at a loss, until Wildstar heard a shout. She and her party followed the sound, and found Pebblepond and his patrol near a bush. "Look!" said Pebblepond "The kits fur is on the briars, but..but there's also the scent of PineClan. By this time all the cats had gathered around the bush. Stormflower cried out in dismay at the scent, and Grasswhisker tried to comfort her. "This can only mean that PineClan has my children." Stormflower cried "They're probably dead by now." "We can still save them." Wildstar said "Grasswhisker looked her in the eyes "How" He said "It's PineClan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

The cats sat in camp detected. Stormflower and Grasswhisker were sobbing next to each other in the corner. Than Wildstar stood up on the top of the den. "This is stupid." she hissed "We shouldn't let PineClan do something like this!" "What can we do?" said Grasswhisker "If their still alive and we march in there they'll kill them for sure!" "It's a chance we have to take." Wildstar said "My kit's lives are at stake!" Shouted Stormflower with a sudden outburst "This isn't about your silly rivalry with PineClan. It is about children, innocent children."

"What Wildstar's trying to say it that she wants to save them." "Oh of course" Grumbled Willow 'Let's just walk right into PineClan and ask can we have those kits back? Pretty please? Yeah they're going to kill us." Wildstar huffed "That's why we'll have a plan." she said "If we can outsmart them than we can save the kits!"

"What plan can get ten cats into PineClan and out with two kits without getting killed?" asked Elmface "Well I haven't got it worked out yet, but I beat them once before. I can do it again." "Wildstar's right!" said Cloverleaf "Besides, it's the only way to save your kits." "That was one patrol." said Stormflower "Not the whole clan."

"But I know all about how PineClan works!" said Cloverleaf "Duskshade and Ravanstar aren't used to the unexpected. If we can surprise them we can win!" "It will only work if we all work together." said Wildstar "But I can only reason with you. I don't control you, in the end you must decide."

The cats sat in silence for a little while, contemplating the idea. Wildstar shifted nervously on her paws. If just one cat bailed out then the whole plan would be done for.

Finally Stormflower stood up. "It may be risky" She said "It may not work, and me and my kits may die. But it's the best plan we've got." She turned to Wildstar "Please" she said "Save my kits, and I will follow you forever." After this brave declaration, Grasswhisker stepped forward. "Stormflower" he said "I will follow you to the ends of the earth. If you are going to risk your life doing this, then great StarClan am I going to follow you. Wildstar you saved our family three times, I trust you to save it again."

"Well I'm following Stormflower" Said Willowblossom "Ever since she told me of the clans I dreamed about them. You didn't have to accept us Wildstar, but I'm so glad that you did." "You're the smartest cat I know" Said Pebblepond "I trust in any plan you make." "We'll we barely know you" said Cederpetel "And you did abandon us" said Elmface "But you came, back and you're willing to risk everything for some kits!" said Vixenfur "So you can count us in" finished Seedberry. Wildstar starred at all the cats who were willing to help her and was overjoyed. They might just even win the battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

The cats slunk through the bushes towards PineClan took them awhile to make it there. They night was dark so they couldn't see their way very well. Also they were upwind. Which Grasswhisker pointed out. Than Cloverleaf had been smart enough to suggest they cover themselves in mud to disguise their scent.

By the time they had reached PineClan they were all very tired. They stared at the camp. It was huge! They all prayed to StarClan that their plan would work.

At the front Wildstar nodded to Vixenfur and Willowblossom, the two fastest cats in the clan. The two she-cats ran towards the camp yowling at the top of their lungs.

A group of about five cats ran out to meet them. The two WildClaners then started to circle the camp drawing the cats out behind them.

Wildstar flicked her tail to signal the next phase of the plan.

Carefully the cats entered the sides of PineClan camp, than yowled and started to run around. The chaos terrified PineClan, who were wildly attacking anything in claws reached even their own clanmates.

As Wildstar tried to navigate to the nursery she thought of the strategy meeting.

The idea had been to scare PineClan into chaos and it had worked.

She began to worry about Vixenfur and Willowblossom. Those cats looked tough! She new that they would rip her friends to shreds if they caught them. If they caught them, they were the fastest cat's Wildstar had ever known they would escape.

Sure enough Willowblossom and Vixenfur made it safely back to the area, and had seemed to have lost their pursuers. They eagerly joined the panic which was no turning more and more bloody by the moment. Wildstar hadn't planned for it to escalate this much, but it was already going with no way to stop it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh boy we're getting close the end. Only one more update after this!**

Chapter Nineteen

Wildstar made her way into the nursery were a ginger queen was prodding the stolen kits. Wildstar hissed at her and the queen leaped into the corner and curled around her own kit.

Just as Wildstar was about to pick them up, a low chuckle was from the entrance of the den.

Without turning around she knew who it was. "Duskshade" she said , her voice riddled with contempt "Oh my dear Wild what a surprise. I thought that your pitiful little band of misfits would dare take us on.

Of course their doomed, We are far to powerful to be beaten by a few loners. I think we should start by killing you first."

He lunged at Wildstar and knocked her over. She hissed and clawed his face. He started to push his claws into her throat, his eyes shining with raw malice. Wildstar hissed and pushed him off of her.

Duskshade scrambled to right himself "But-but how?" he sputtered "It's Wildstar now" she hissed at him "And I have my WildClan to fight for." Duskshade laughed and charged at her. They wrestled on the ground clawing each other over, and over again. Wildstar's side burned with pain, but she kept up fighting. Eventually she managed to pin Duskshade. "Hah, go ahead and do it"

Duskshade hissed "My clanmates will rip you to shreds. I'm the real leader around here. Stupid Ravanstar is just a puppet, my clanmates know that." Duskshade's eyes lit up "Though I think you should look behind you."

Wildstar spun around and gasped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

Cloverleaf was standing up on the high ledge facing Ravenstar. Wildstar rushed closer, and looked she could get to them but she could hear them. "Cloverpaw?" said Ravanstar "Why are you here! Have you come back to taunt me from the grave?"

"No 'mother'" said Cloverleaf her voice dripping with venom

"I found friends who took me in. They're invading your stupid clan now "And also the name's now Cloverleaf. I'm a real medicine cat now." Ravenstar shuddered

"No..No! You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed and lunged at Cloverleaf. She lunged to the side. "Y-y-you… need...to...die" Ravenstar heaved and lunged at Cloverleaf again.

Cloverleaf this time side-stepped, and jumped on top of Ravenstar. She whispered in her ear, almost to quiet to hear "You're insane mother" "NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Ravanstar flipping Cloverleaf off.

"You're wrong" she sobbed "Everything about you is wrong. Your birth, You being here right now, and even your personality! You ruined me forever!"

"I just want to live mother!" hissed Cloverleaf "I don't care about you, but I can't leave PineClan with a leader like you." With that Cloverleaf clawed at Ravanstar. Who lost her balance. With a scream she fell from the ledge behind the camp.

Cloverleaf started in horror at what she had just done. With the way cleared Wildstar leaped up to Cloverleaf who was sobbing. "Wh-what have I done?" she said "Now I can never go back to PineClan." "Shhh" Wildstar purred "You don't have to worry anymore. Your a WildClan cat now. They made their way down, to see that Duskshade had gone. The cats in the clearing were dazed from the fighting.

"Cloverpaw!" shouted a voice. Wildstar turned to see an old gray tom running toward them "Flintfleck!" shouted Cloverleaf " Oh Wildstar this is my old mentor Flintfleck." "Hmm" said Flintfleck looking Wildstar up and down "So you were the one who saved my apprentice. I can never repay you for that." "I'm called Cloverleaf now!" Cloverleaf said. "I'm the WildClan medicine cat." "We'll you can come to me anytime if you need help, Cloverleaf." said Flintfleck warmly

"Yeah this is great and all but what is PineClan going to do now?" "I will appoint a new leader." said Flintfleck "Hopefully someone better then Ravenstar."

Wildstar nodded and she and Cloverleaf went back to get the kits, who were mewling from hunger. Each taking one they gathered their clan, and walked back. Now instead of a band of loners WildClan.


	22. Epilouge

Chapter Twenty

Cloverleaf was standing up on the high ledge facing Ravenstar. Wildstar rushed closer, and looked she could get to them but she could hear them. "Cloverpaw?" said Ravanstar "Why are you here! Have you come back to taunt me from the grave?"

"No 'mother'" said Cloverleaf her voice dripping with venom

"I found friends who took me in. They're invading your stupid clan now "And also the name's now Cloverleaf. I'm a real medicine cat now." Ravenstar shuddered

"No..No! You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed and lunged at Cloverleaf. She lunged to the side. "Y-y-you… need...to...die" Ravenstar heaved and lunged at Cloverleaf again.

Cloverleaf this time side-stepped, and jumped on top of Ravenstar. She whispered in her ear, almost to quiet to hear "You're insane mother" "NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Ravanstar flipping Cloverleaf off.

"You're wrong" she sobbed "Everything about you is wrong. Your birth, You being here right now, and even your personality! You ruined me forever!"

"I just want to live mother!" hissed Cloverleaf "I don't care about you, but I can't leave PineClan with a leader like you." With that Cloverleaf clawed at Ravanstar. Who lost her balance. With a scream she fell from the ledge behind the camp.

Cloverleaf started in horror at what she had just done. With the way cleared Wildstar leaped up to Cloverleaf who was sobbing. "Wh-what have I done?" she said "Now I can never go back to PineClan." "Shhh" Wildstar purred "You don't have to worry anymore. Your a WildClan cat now. They made their way down, to see that Duskshade had gone. The cats in the clearing were dazed from the fighting.

"Cloverpaw!" shouted a voice. Wildstar turned to see an old gray tom running toward them "Flintfleck!" shouted Cloverleaf " Oh Wildstar this is my old mentor Flintfleck." "Hmm" said Flintfleck looking Wildstar up and down "So you were the one who saved my apprentice. I can never repay you for that." "I'm called Cloverleaf now!" Cloverleaf said. "I'm the WildClan medicine cat." "We'll you can come to me anytime if you need help, Cloverleaf." said Flintfleck warmly

"Yeah this is great and all but what is PineClan going to do now?" "I will appoint a new leader." said Flintfleck "Hopefully someone better then Ravenstar."

Wildstar nodded and she and Cloverleaf went back to get the kits, who were mewling from hunger. Each taking one they gathered their clan, and walked back. Now instead of a band of loners WildClan.

 **And here we are guys, the end. I had so much fun writing this story and sharing it with you! And if you liked this watch out for the prequel story, Ravenstar's Rise! I'll probably be awhile before it's out, so in that time I'll work on my info page. Bu-bye!**


End file.
